


Radial Symmetry

by Lady_Oscar



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Implied/Referenced Mental Illness, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Multi, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn With Plot, Tags May Change, Two Overgrown Teenagers and A Nervous Pilot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-09-15 22:17:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9259952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Oscar/pseuds/Lady_Oscar
Summary: In which Bodhi Rook inadvertently finds himself at the center of attention of almost every Rogue One team member.Originally a fill on the Rogue One kinkmeme: http://rogueonekink.dreamwidth.org/1084.html?thread=110396#cmt110396





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for all of the lovely kudos and feedback so far. (◠‿◠✿)

It was the Rogue One team’s first mission together since the Battle of Scarif, and that fact weighed heavily on each of their minds even if none of them had dared to voice it aloud. That was, until K-2 mentioned it quite conversationally; Jyn sighed and Cassian ran a hand down his face. Chirrut closed his eyes, Baze shook his head, and Bodhi started to fidget where he sat between the two former temple guardians. 

When Bodhi failed to cease shifting in his seat and began making small gulps for air, Baze realized it was going to be a very long flight indeed if the young pilot didn’t settle down quickly. 

“Breathe, Bodhi,” Chirrut said, as if sensing Baze’s thoughts on the situation. 

“I can’t,” the younger man said shakily. 

Chirrut stood up and leaned on his staff front of Bodhi. 

“Come with me,” the blind man said. “You too, Baze,” he added and touched him on the shoulder.

He led them to the middle part of the ship, where it was noticeably quieter and likely safe from intrusion from Jyn, Cassian, and K-2. Chirrut turned to face Bodhi. 

“Would you like to pray with me?” he asked. 

“Okay,” Bodhi answered shyly. 

Chirrut sat down on the smooth floor and motioned for Bodhi to do the same. Receiving no direction from Chirrut, Baze sat down on a crate nearby and started removing his weapons from his person so he could inspect them. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Chirrut put a hand on Bodhi’s chest. 

“Let’s breathe first,” Chirrut said. “Put the air into your lungs. In through your nose. And then out. In through your nose. And then out.” 

Baze could see the tension begin to leave Bodhi’s body, and he knew that with Chirrut’s guidance Bodhi was finally starting to relax. The pilot tensed right up again, though, when Chirrut abruptly turned his head one way and then the other as if listening for something or someone to approach.

“Do you feel it?” Chirrut asked. 

“Feel what?” Bodhi replied. 

“The Force,” Chirrut answered.  
“No,” Bodhi said sadly. 

“Take my hands,” Chirrut instructed and held them out toward Bodhi. Having abandoned his inspection of his weapons, Baze noted with interest how Bodhi’s cheeks colored ever so slightly as soon as he touched Chirrut and took a firm hold of the blind man’s hands. Oblivious to Bodhi’s reaction, Chirrut began lowering his arms so that he and Bodhi’s clasped hands rested on their knees. 

“Close your eyes,” Chirrut said. “Repeat after me: I am one with the Force. The Force is with me.”

“I am one with the Force. The Force is with me,” Bodhi parroted Chirrut. 

Baze couldn’t help but close his eyes as well after a few moments and under his breath repeated Chirrut’s favorite mantra in time with the two men on the floor. 

“I felt something!” Bodhi gasped as his eyes sprang open. 

“Good,” Chirut answered calmly. “Let’s continue.” 

Shaking his head and opening his eyes again, Baze reached for his cannon to examine its components, and as he did so, felt a soft tug in his mind. It was Chirrut saying hello in his own special way. Baze had never in his life been able to reciprocate the gesture, so he let out a soft whistle to let the other man know his message had been received. 

“I lost it,” Bodhi said suddenly. 

“Even a Jedi’s training isn’t completed in one day,” Baze offered by way of consolation after seeing the younger man’s disappointed expression.

“The Force is always with us,” Chirrut said gently. “We are always one with the Force.” 

Baze watched as Chirrut let go of Bodhi’s hands so he could reach toward the young pilot’s face, and whatever the blind man meant do was thwarted by Bodhi taking his hand and pressing a kiss to his palm. 

“Oh,” Chirrut said as his eyebrows shot up in surprise; Bodhi, meanwhile, sprang back as if the man had shoved him. His face crumpled in confusion, Chirrut listened for Bodhi and beckoned to him. “Come here, Bodhi,” he said softly. The pilot crawled toward Chirrut and sat on his heels with his head down in front of the man. 

Forgetting himself, Baze leaned forward and watched intently as Chirrut reached out and, this time, carefully felt every part of Bodhi’s face to commit it to memory. He then proceeded to card his fingers in the pilot’s hair with one hand and rub small circles on the back of Bodhi’s neck with the other. The younger man leaned into Chirrut’s every touch, and the pleasure settling down and smoothing his features made Baze’s face heat up. 

“It’s not nice to stare, Baze,” Chirrut said with a chuckle and then turned his head in his direction.

“How did you know he was staring?” Bodhi said rather breathily and looked at Baze with a glassy expression.

“He hasn’t touched his cannon in fifteen minutes,” Chirrut said and then proceeded to surprise Bodhi with a kiss on the lips.

Baze had the tact to look away from the pair, but he could not deny that watching the two of them was making the blood pool in his groin. It had been some time since he and Chirrut had shared their bed with another man, and he suddenly realized he wouldn’t mind taking the lithe young pilot as a lover. 

Standing up from his crate, Baze crouched down next to Chirrut, and just as he about to whisper a suggestion about the three of them going to an even more private part of the ship, he heard a pronounced cough. Baze glanced over his shoulder and saw Jyn standing a polite distance from them. 

“Hi, I just came back here to say we’re going to land soon,” she announced and quickly turned on her heel to walk away.


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as Jyn was out of sight, Chirrut gave Bodhi one last peck on the cheek and let him go. The pilot’s disappointed look said it all, but a sudden lurch from the ship reminded them that they ought to head up to the front before the vessel began its final descent. They quietly returned to their seats, and if Jyn had said anything to Cassian or K-2, neither mentioned their absence.

Their arrival ended up being rather harried given that it was apparently the middle of the night in their host’s region. After a quick meeting to touch base and some confusion over the purpose of K-2, their hosts led them to their designated rooms and then left the group, presumably to retire to their own quarters. 

Shrugging at each other, the team wished one another good night and then went to their own rooms as well. 

Baze had barely closed the door to his and Chirrut’s room when the blind man wrapped his arms around his middle tightly.

“We’re not really going to sleep, are we?” Chirrut asked, his voice muffled somewhat as he buried his face against Baze’s chest. 

“No,” Baze said simply and cupped Chirrut’s chin to give him a quick kiss. “Let’s go get him.” 

With Chirrut trailing behind, Baze knocked on Bodhi’s door. The pilot answered dressed only from the waist down, and Baze watched as he turned an interesting shade of red above his dark skin as he realized who was standing before him. 

“You’re coming with us,” Chirrut said without preamble and grabbed the pilot’s hand to lead him to his and Baze’s room. 

Upon re-entering their quarters, Baze noticed for the first time that instead of pallets or even some sort of cot, there were platforms carved into the thick walls to form small alcoves. Each alcove had a bedroll and a set of curtains that were pulled to the side. The style was strange, but he and Chirrut had certainly slept on worse, he thought. 

As Chirrut and Bodhi looked on, he inspected one alcove and realized the sleeping platforms were barely big enough for two people, much less three, so he started pulling the bedding off and piling it on the floor. 

“What’s he doing?” He heard Chirrut ask Bodhi in a stage whisper. Baze glanced over his shoulder and saw that Chirrut was now leaning against Bodhi and holding tightly to his arm. 

“Uh, he’s throwing pillows and blankets on the floor, and um, arranging them together,” Bodhi explained hesitantly. Chirrut hummed his assent and said no more. 

As Baze stood up to admire his work, he realized that Chirrut and Bodhi had decided to occupy themselves by locking lips. Suddenly aching to join them, he stepped up behind the pilot, put his hands on the younger man’s hips and rested his chin on one of his shoulders. Bodhi tipped his head back toward him and Baze kissed his neck. 

“We should move to the bed soon,” he said in a low voice. 

“Some bed,” Chirrut scoffed playfully. 

“Shh, you can’t even see it,” Baze responded. 

Meanwhile Bodhi stiffened and stood up awkwardly between them. 

“Bodhi? What's wrong?” Chirrut asked. He and Baze both let go of him and stepped back to give him some room. 

“I've never done this before,” the pilot said quietly. 

“You mean with more than one...?” Chirrut said while tilting his head in Baze’s direction. 

“No, with … anyone,” Bodhi said, his eyes darting to floor. 

“Bodhi,” Chirrut began softly and put his hands on his shoulders. “You don’t have to do this if you’re not ready … Or if you’d rather do this just one of us, we can make Baze go sleep with Cassian.” 

“Hey!” Baze barked indignantly. Bodhi let out a short laugh, and the sudden tension in the room dissolved as quickly as it had appeared. 

“I’m ready,” he said shyly. “I’ve been ready. And … and I want to do this both of you.” 

Stepping toward Chirrut, the pilot kissed the blind man on the cheek and then turned to Baze. The older man pulled him close and kissed him hungrily. He smiled as Bodhi melted against him, and Chirrut came up behind the pilot to pin the younger man between them once more. 

After a while, Baze felt a hand sliding over his hipbone and toward his rear. It could only be Chirrut since Bodhi’s hands were locked around his neck; sure enough, the blind man gave his ass a squeeze and then pinched him hard for good measure. Baze bucked his hips hard in response and accidentally rubbed his erection against Bodhi’s own growing bulge. Gritting his teeth, Baze listened to Bodhi let out a strangled gasp and tried to ignore the wicked grin that lit up Chirrut’s face. 

“Bed, now!” Baze said and the three of them disentangled themselves long enough to crawl onto the nest of blankets and pillows he had assembled together. Grabbing Chirrut, Baze pulled the blind man on top of him and ground their hips together. Chirrut laughed at first but was quickly moaning from the sensation and put his hands down on Baze’s chest to brace himself. 

“Kriff,” Bodhi murmured beside them. Both Baze and Chirrut stopped what they were doing to turn their heads and look at him. Baze thought the word sounded twice as vulgar coming from the shy pilot’s mouth, and he dislodged Chirrut so he could pounce on the younger man. Following Baze’s lead, Chirrut moved to Bodhi’s other side, and soon both of the older men were kissing and nipping at whatever bare skin they could reach. 

“You’re wearing too many clothes,” Chirrut said with feigned frustration and started feeling for the top of Bodhi’s pants to tug them down. As Chirrut began feeling for the pilot’s cock, Baze looked around for his belongings. Spotting his cannon and rucksack, he crawled over to them and pulled a vial of oil from the bag. The substance was meant for lubricating parts of his weapons, but it had proved useful for lubricating other things over the years. 

Joining the other two back on their makeshift bed, Baze settled between the pilot’s legs and Chirrut let go of his weeping erection to turn his face toward Baze. 

“Bodhi,” Baze said gently. “Are you ready?” 

The pilot nodded vigorously, and Baze spread his legs open carefully. Even Chirrut had nothing to say as Baze coated his fingers with the machine oil and gently traced around the pilot’s hole before finally entering him. Bodhi tensed and squirmed until Chirrut leaned over to pet his hair and kiss him. Baze watched as Chirrut whispered something in his ear, and the younger man suddenly relaxed enough to let Baze proceed. 

As soon as Baze worked a second digit inside him, Bodhi started trying to grind down on Baze’s fingers. The older man stopped what he was doing and put his unoccupied hand on Bodhi’s flat stomach. 

“Not yet,” Baze said in a warning tone. 

“So impatient,” Chirrut tsked from off to the side where he was jerking himself slowly. “Naughty boy.” 

“So needy,” Baze added and resumed steadily stretching him open. “So desperate to be filled … he can’t even wait for a cock inside him.” 

Bodhi whined in response and threw an arm over his face as he furiously blushed. 

“None of that,” Baze said and stopped again so he could reach up and gently pull Bodhi’s arm away. “I want to see your face.” 

Looking the pilot in the eye, Baze added added yet another finger and the younger man’s whines became even louder as he arched his back off the bedding with his cock bobbing in the air. 

“I think he’s ready,” Baze declared as he took away his fingers and wiped them on the bed. Reaching for Chirrut’s hand, Baze guided him into position between the younger man’s legs and kissed the blind man between the shoulder blades before moving out of the way. Chirrut paused and turned his head toward his young partner. 

“Bodhi? Talk to me,” Chirrut said, all teasing and playfulness gone. “How are you doing?” 

“Need you,” he croaked and startled a grunt out of Chirrut by wrapping his legs around the blind man’s middle. Chirrut smiled and with a practiced touch, lined his cock up to the pilot’s hole to enter him slowly and give him time to adjust. 

“Breathe, Bodhi,” Chirrut said as the pilot tensed up again. At Chirrut’s words, Bodhi smiled and then moaned as Chirrut slid into him all the way.

Baze’s erection had started to flag while concentrating on stretching Bodhi open, but listening to the small noises Chirrut was beginning to pull from the pilot made him made him suddenly and painfully hard again. He sat and stroked himself lazily until he felt one of Bodhi’s hands grab onto his wrist. Judging from the strength of his grip, Chirrut must have found the right position from which to hit Bodhi’s sweet spot every time. 

Curling around him, Baze clamped his lips over Bodhi’s mouth as the younger man breathed heavily, and the pilot practically screamed into his mouth in response. Baze felt him start to shudder through his release and watched as he came all over himself and got some on Chirrut too. With one final thrust and a hoarse shout, Chirrut came as well and slumped over Bodhi. 

Baze was about to finish himself with his hand when he felt Chirrut enter his mind, and he suddenly held off. He watched as Chirrut slowly withdrew from Bodhi and gingerly climbed over the younger man. He then crawled over to Baze and made a space for himself against his chest. 

“Baze, my light,” Chirrut said and closed his eyes as he ran his fingertips over Baze’s torso like he had done so many times before. Baze sighed and shut his eyes too as he felt Chirrut reach for his aching cock; a few firm strokes were all he needed and soon he was coming in Chirrut’s hand. He grasped Chirrut’s wrist and licked his fingers clean before kissing his way up the blind man’s arm. 

They held each other in a peaceful silence before Baze turned over to check on Bodhi where he lay rather bonelessly. Baze pulled him close, and Chirrut nuzzled his back before putting out the lights with the Force. A small part of him said that he and Chirrut were too old to be falling asleep in a sticky mess, but mostly he was too tired to care.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Bender voice] I'm back, baby! 
> 
> I apologize for taking so long to update. I meant to take a short break, but a short break became a long break that led to my agonizing over my ability to write anything Star Wars-related. (The only thing worse than being a writer is being a writer with a history of anxiety). Anyhoo, I have considered the timeline of events for A New Hope/everything immediately after Rogue One, and I have chosen to ignore them. It's an AU! 
> 
> As always thanks for the comments.

The next morning Baze, Chirrut and Bodhi woke up late, already running behind the rough schedule they had agreed upon with Jyn and Cassian before all of them shuffled off to their respective beds. Cursing under his breath, Baze could have sworn that he and Chirrut were 16 years old again and tardy for morning prayers in the temple. Exiting their room, the trio ran into K-2, who quickly explained that Cassian had sent him back to the sleeping area for something he had left behind. The droid escorted them to the dining area, where Jyn greeted them with raised eyebrows. Baze could tell that she wanted to say something, but just then their hosts filed in and they all fell silent as the Haliaeeti leaders addressed them. 

They had been sent to this planet by special request of Mon Mothma. It was a low-risk but high priority operation concerning probe droids that were found orbiting a nearby asteroid belt that contained one of the few known sources for a mineral useful in ship cloaking technology. Mon Mothma had carefully explained to Jyn that the Haliaeeti had never formally pledged their allegiance to the alliance, but they had also never associated with any form of the Empire, and it was better to humor them than to ignore them. The Haliaeeti in general were quite secretive and refused to transmit the data they had retrieved from the probe droids. They had demanded an in-person briefing with Mon Mothma, but given that she was rather occupied with the attack on the Death Star, she went along Jyn and her companions with her apologies. 

Initially, Baze hadn’t understood why all of them had been sent on this particular mission, especially when Cassian was a veteran intelligence officer and could likely handle something like this on his own. The reason for his and everyone else’s presence became quite obvious, however, as soon as the leaders started going over the data with the team: The Imperial actions surveilled by their hosts bore certain similarities to when the Empire first came to mine Kyber from Jedha. Baze was glad to help by offering as much information as possible if it meant another planet avoided the misfortunes of Jedha, and he took the leaders’ many questions in stride. 

The Halieeti leaders were most interested in what Bodhi had to say, however, given his former affiliation with the Empire. When they dismissed the rest of them with the expressed wish to speak to Bodhi alone, the pilot gave them all a panicked look. Chirrut and Cassian both stepped forward to accompany the pilot, but the Halieeti waved them off. The group did not see Bodhi again until it was time for the evening meal; as Bodhi entered the dining area Baze noticed that the piloti looked rather pale. Later, Bodhi said little as he trailed behind Chirrut and Baze and followed them to their quarters.

+++

That night, Baze was startled awake by the sound of a voice. Quietly, he reached for the ancient slugthrower pistol he usually kept hidden on or near his person, an old habit from too many nights spent sleeping on the streets with Chirrut. Then he remembered where he was, tucked between the blind man and Bodhi in their nest of blankets, and that the pistol was safely packed away in his bag. He closed his eyes and listened; he was certain he had heard a human voice, but the room was, for the moment, quite silent. 

Opening his eyes again, Baze stared at the ceiling and resigned himself to the fact he probably would not be falling back to sleep. It was a familiar feeling. He sat up, and there was just enough light to see that Chirrut was still blissfully asleep. That was no surprise. Waking Chirrut had always been akin to raising the dead. Looking to his other side, he saw that Bodhi was turned away from him and curled into a tight ball. The older man debated with himself whether to pull Bodhi close or let him be in case he was not a heavy sleeper like Chirrut. Choosing the latter, Baze lay on his back and resumed stared at the dim ceiling. 

He thought about the row Jyn and Mon Mothma had had prior to this mission. The two women disagreed over the Rebel One team’s role going forward, especially as the alliance prepared for its attack on the Death Star. Jyn had desperately wanted to participate in the destruction of the battle station, but Mon Mothma had pointed that what she needed were strong fighter pilots and neither Jyn nor her companions could fly an X-wing expertly. Moreover, the Rebel leader said, all of them were clearly still recovering from Scarif, and they were not fit for another battle just yet. Not long after their argument, however, Mon Mothma approached Jyn and asked if she would be interested in going to a planet where probe droids had been recently intercepted...

Baze was interrupted from this reverie by a small sound coming from Bodhi’s direction. 

“Bodhi?” He whispered. There was no response from the younger man. Baze allowed himself a small sigh and quietly began to pray to the Force. Just as he was starting to feel drowsy, Baze heard the distinct sound of Bodhi’s voice again. He groaned inwardly as he realized that must have been what woke him up in the first place. Turning on his side, he propped himself up on an elbow to look at Bodhi. 

“Please don’t,” the pilot slurred. “I don’t want --” 

He started thrashing where he lay, and Baze barely rolled out of the way of a flailing limb. As Baze watched and suddenly wondered if he should wake Chirrut for this, the pilot stilled on his own, and Baze willed his heart to stop pounding in his ears. Baze decided then to slide closer to the pilot and put his arms around him, even if it meant accidentally waking him up.

“Baze?” Bodhi asked groggily and turned toward him. “Is something wrong?”

“You were talking in your sleep,” Baze answered him honestly. “I think you were having a bad dream.” 

They were lying close enough that Baze could see the tears well up in the younger man’s eyes, and the pilot immediately buried his face against Baze’s shoulder. 

“Bodhi, what is it?” Baze said as he gently tried to pry the pilot away from his shoulder, but he resisted. “Oh, Bodhi,” Baze sighed out loud and held him tight as he continued crying. 

They laid like that until Baze realized his hair was quite soaked with Bodhi’s tears, not to mention parts of his shoulder and chest. He thought perhaps a shower was in order; Baze had been pleased to discover that the Haliaeeti had true showers with running water, and he appreciated any excuse to use one.

“Bodhi, let’s go take a shower,” Baze said, not entirely sure Bodhi would come with him. After a long moment, the pilot finally looked at him and wiped his eyes with his arm. 

“Okay,” he answered. 

Stepping carefully around Chirrut, they left the room together and headed toward the ‘fresher. 

Baze urged Bodhi to start the water and then stood in front of the mirror to begin untying the leather cord in his hair. Out of the corner of his eye, Baze watched Bodhi sit on the edge of the counter next to the sink and reach out to run this fingers through his thick hair as it became freed. 

“The creature…” Bodhi began hesitantly. Baze stopped what he was doing to give the younger man his full attention. “I was dreaming about the creature... before,” the pilot continued quietly. “The one that Saw had … that he used on me…” Baze regarded him steadily, but the pilot dropped his head and refused to meet his gaze. 

Baze moved so that he was standing directly in front of Bodhi. 

“Did they hurt you?” He asked. 

“Who?” Bodhi replied, finally looking up at him. 

“The leaders,” Baze said. 

“No, but their questions … reminded me of … before.”

“We won’t let you go it alone if they need you again,” Baze said decisively. “I won’t let you go it alone.” 

Stepping as close to Bodhi as the counter would allow, Baze kissed the pilot on top of the head, and the younger man wrapped his arms around him tightly. 

“We should probably take that shower,” Baze finally said after he felt a twinge of guilt at wasting their hosts’ water. 

Moving out of the way, Baze offered a hand to Bodhi to help him off the counter, but the pilot gripped his forearm, and they stared at each other for a long moment. As Baze looked at Bodhi looking at him with his big brown eyes, a thought bubbled up from some primitive place in Baze’s mind: the young pilot of was so slender, Baze could probably pick him up with no trouble at all. 

Experimentally, Baze leaned forward to cup Bodhi’s buttocks and tried to lift him off the counter. Bodhi squawked and confusion rippled across his face, but then there was a spark of understanding. He let Baze continue picking him up and wrapped his legs tightly around the older man’s waist. They both stood for a moment, getting used to the position, and Bodhi surprised Baze by kissing him fiercely. 

Responding eagerly, Baze dug his fingers into Bodhi’s ass as he did so, and the pilot whined into his mouth. Bodhi started scratching at Baze’s back, and they finally broke apart, panting for air and staring at each other with wild eyes. Baze was about to go for Bodhi’s mouth again when there was a knock on the door and they froze. Lust was quickly replaced by panic in their eyes after there was another knock and then Cassian’s muffled voice. 

“Hold on, Cassian,” Baze shouted quickly as he set Bodhi down. Hoping that would suffice, he and Bodhi covered themselves and turned off the water in the shower they had not even used. Taking one last look at Bodhi, Baze realized the younger man seemed fit to burst into tears again. 

“Just follow me,” Baze said into Bodhi’s ear and gave him a kiss on the cheek. 

Cassian knocked again, this time more insistently, and Baze flung the door open in irritation. He watched as Cassian’s eyes went comically wide as he looked past Baze to see Bodhi hovering behind him. Regaining his composure, Cassian suddenly looked quite serious and sucked in a breath. 

“Baze, there’s something wrong with Chirrut,” he announced.


End file.
